Dr. Mario
Para ver su aparición como luchador, véase Dr. Mario (SSBM), Dr. Mario (SSB4) Dr. Mario (Dr. マリオ Dokutā Mario) es una versión de Mario vestido de doctor, el cual protagoniza una serie de videojuegos de tipo puzzle, Dr. Mario, iniciada en el Nintendo Entertainment System. También aparece en Dr. Mario 64 para el Nintendo 64, en Dr. Mario Online Rx para el Wiiware de Nintendo Wii, y en Dr. Mario Express (conocida como A Little Bit of... Dr. Mario en Europa) para el Nintendo DSi. Dr. Mario aparece como un personaje desbloqueable en Super Smash Bros. Melee y como pegatina en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Luego de haber sido visto en unas filtraciones, Dr. Mario fue confirmado en un Direct como personaje veterano en Super Smash Bros. (3DS/Wii U). Perfil [[Archivo:Dr. Mario Dr. Mario.png|thumb|left|Art oficial de Dr. Mario en Dr. Mario.]]Dr. Mario es simplemente Mario con un traje de doctor. Apareció por primera vez en Dr. Mario para Nintendo Entertainment System, en donde tenía que eliminar a diferentes virus (de colores azul, rojo, y verde) mediante unas medicinas llamadas megavitaminas. En juegos posteriores, su imagen y megavitaminas se han mantenido, pero se ha ido actualizando, y es acompañado de la Princesa Peach, quien también posee un alter-ego como la Enfermera Toadstool. En Dr. Mario 64, Dr. Mario va en busca de Mad Scienstein, quien ha robado las megavitaminas. Dr. Mario, quien quiere recuperarlas, y Wario, quien quiere venderlas para ganar dinero, van en su busca. Eventualmente, ambos descubren que Mad Scienstein robó las megavitaminas para Rudy, un payaso, enemigo de Wario, quien sufría un resfriado. Luego de una última confrontación y una experiencia de ser convertido en metal viviente, Dr. Mario recupera sus megavitaminas, y cura a Rudy de su resfriado. En Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros., Dr. Mario es mencionado en el perfil de Mario, junto a muchas de sus otras profesiones y actividades. En Super Smash Bros. Melee right|200px Dr. Mario aparece en Super Smash Bros. Melee como uno de los 14 personajes nuevos, siendo también uno de los personajes desbloqueables. Es considerado un clon de Mario, ya que poseen los mismos movimientos, aunque Dr. Mario es, en general, un poco más lento, pero un poco más fuerte que Mario. Aunque no existen muchas diferencias entre los dos, hay diferencias notables, la principal siendo que en vez de lanzar bolas de fuego al usar su Movimiento especial normal, lanza Megavitaminas. En la escena competitiva, las pequeñas diferencias entre Dr. Mario y Mario lo colocan en un nivel más alto en la Tier list. Descripción del trofeo Español :Dr. Mario :Vestido con su inmaculada bata de médico y armado con sus asombrosas cápsulas de vitaminas, Dr. Mario destruye virus asesinos. Junto con su inseparable enfermera personal, la Princesa Peach, Dr. Mario trabaja día y noche en su laboratorio en busca de nuevas curas milagrosas. No se sabe como, pero siempre ha conseguido un remedio contra los virus que van apareciendo cada año. :*''Dr. Mario'' Inglés :Dr. Mario :Immaculate in his medical garb, Dr. Mario destroys killer viruses with his amazing vitamin capsules. With his dedicated nurse, Princess Peach, at his side, Dr. Mario spends day and night in his laboratory working on new miracle cures. Somehow he's managed to keep up with all the new viruses that have arisen over the years. :*''Dr. Mario'' (10/90) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Canciones Dr. Mario recibe representación en Super Smash Bros. Brawl con dos canciones: *'Dr. Mario (Melee)': Música inicial en el escenario PictoChat. *'Chill (Dr. Mario)': Música desbloqueable en el escenario Zona extraplana 2. Pegatina Dr. Mario aparece como una compatible con Mario, Luigi, Peach, Bowser y Yoshi. Personaje removido Se han descubierto datos parcialmente programados en Super Smash Bros. Brawl, pertenecientes a Dr. Mario. Aunque algunos toman esto como una señal de que fue considerado como un personaje, es posible que hayan sido sólo datos importados de Super Smash Bros. Melee para propósitos referenciales, o que haya sido un traje alternativo de Mario. En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' El 19 de agosto del 2014 se filtraron unas imágenes en las que aparecía lathumb|138pxpantalla de selección de personajes con algunos luchadores aún no confirmados oficialmente, entre ellos Dr. Mario. Más tarde, el 12 de septiembre del mismo año, justo un día antes del lanzamiento de Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, Nintendo repartió el juego a algunas personas, quienes publicaron video e imágenes del contenido, demostrando que las filtraciones eran reales. Sin embargo, ninguno de los personajes ni otros elementos del juego mostrados por esas personas fueron publicados en el sitio oficial de Super Smash Bros. 4. Curiosidades *Dr. Mario es el único personaje en saltearse un juego de Smash Bros., siendo removido en ''Brawl'' y regresando en ''Super Smash Bros. 4''. *El Smash Final de Dr. Mario es identico a el de mario pero en vez de lanzar 2 Bolas de Fuego Gigantes lanza 2 Megavitaminas Gigantes. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Personajes removidos